


Morning Cuddles

by CLOUDSMALEC



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute morning scene, M/M, Malec, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Sleepy Cuddles, its so cute, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOUDSMALEC/pseuds/CLOUDSMALEC
Summary: Malec cuddles





	Morning Cuddles

Cuddling in the mornings was honestly one of Alec’s favorite things, not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. 

Magnus knew this though and he always took advantage of this time in the mornings. 

They would usually end the night close to the other, but not cuddling. And in the mornings when Magnus tried to get up, Alec would pull him back down and cuddle him closely. 

This is how every morning usually is. 

But there was something different today. When Magnus woke up, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and his back pressed against someone’s chest. 

Magnus smiled at knowing it was Alec. But he unfortunately had to get up. 

When he tried to unravel Alec’s arms from around him, Alec’s arms tightened. 

Magnus smiled. “I didn’t take you for the spooning type, Alexander.”

He heard Alec chuckled. “Shut up.” 

Alec pulled Magnus closer to his chest. Magnus turned around in Alec’s arms and nuzzled into the Shadowhunters neck. 

Alec wrapped his arms tighter around the Warlock and brushed his fingers up and down his back, making shivers go up Magnus’ spine. 

“If I told anyone that you were this cuddly in the mornings, no one would ever believe me.” Magnus said, a smirk on his face. 

Alec laughed. “I just don’t need my reputation damaged, okay.” 

“You’re reputation, huh?” Magnus chuckled. “What? A big, strong, brave Shadowhunter is afraid of someone knowing how much he loves his boyfriends cuddles in the morning?” 

Alec playfully glared down at his boyfriend. “Alright, that’s enough.”

Magnus took this opportunity to reply with, “Or what?”

“You know what?” Alec said. “This is what!” Alec dug his fingers in Magnus’ sides, making him gasp. 

He burst out laughing, trying to get Alec to stop tickling him. 

“Alec! Alec! Sto-stop!” Magnus said bewteen laughs. 

Alec continued to tickle him. When Magnus was almost out of his reach, Alec stretched his leg over Magnus’ waist and pulled himself up to sit on his stomach so he couldn’t move. 

“ALEC!” Magnus laughed hysterically as he continued to try and wiggle out of Alec’s grip. 

While he was covering his chest with his hands, he suddenly realized what he could do. 

He brought his hands up and dug his fingers into the Shadowhunters sides. 

Alec fell off Magnus’ chest in laughter and it was now Magnus’ turn to get revenge. 

He continued to tickle Alec, using his own tactics against him, meaning, he sat on top of Alec’s stomach. 

Alec was pretty strong, unfortunately. So he was able to stop the warlock from tickling him. 

But instead of pushing Magnus off of him, he leaned up and wrapped his arms around Magnus waist, him sitting on Alec’s lap basically. 

Magnus just grinned and reached to cup the younger boys face. 

He leaned down and kissed him gently. Alec kissed back while he ran his fingers up and down magnus’ sides. 

Magnus tangled his hands in Alec’s hair, continuing to kiss him. Once they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together and just grinned at each other. 

“Didn’t know you were one to start tickle fights, Alexander.” Magnus grinned. 

Alec gave him another playful glare and slowly started leaning up. “If you. Don’t. Stop.” Alec pecked Magnus lips. 

“I’m your boyfriend. I’m supposed to annoy you. You literally signed up for this.” This made Alec laugh. 

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right, Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
